Diskussion:Mei Terumii
Mizukages Youton...??? sie hat das Youton, das steht außer frage! die frage ist ob es das gleiche ist wie von Roushi... roushis youton wird 熔遁 geschrieben und mizukages 溶遁. schauen wir uns den ersten kanji in beiden fällen an! WICHTIG! beide kanji werden gleich ausgesprochen und BEDEUTEN auch das gleiche, der unterschied besteht nur in der schreibweise des linken teils des kanji - bei roushi ist es ein "feuer" radikal (oder wie auch immer ein teil des kanji heißt) und bei mizukage ist es ein "wasser" radikal. was ist nun genau mizukages youton? auch aus feuer und erde wie bei roushi oder vllt etwas anderes oder doch das absolut gleiche - ist bis jetzt unbekannt. man denkt aber, dass kishimoto bei mizukages Youton mit absicht den anderen kanji genommen hat, der aber auch das gleiche bedeutet. hoffentlich werden wir bald mehr darüber erfahren. :Deswegen wäre es jetzt doch besser bei ihr die elemente Katon und Doton zu entfernen, weil es jetzt wegen der namensgebung unklar ist ob es denn auch das gleiche youton ist, außerdem hat es vielmehr wie säure als lava ausgesehen :/ Johnny182 16:34, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) könnt auch schlamm sein, weil du ja gesagt hast de rerste kanji is wasser und wasser und erde ergibt schlamm, das würde eher zum mizukage passen oder?Screamo-fan 17:13, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :vorsicht, doton + suiton = mokuton --Th(ôô)mas 12:48, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::stimmt, hab ich gar nicht dran gedacht, wobei es bei haku auch so ist, dass sie kein fuuon und suiton kann, trotz des eiselementsScreamo-fan 16:33, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Kapitel 466: Sie hat gesagt, sie hat 2 Kekkei Genkais. Normale Elemente: Suiton, Doton, Fuuton. Das Youton auf unserer Seite könnte es dann also eigentlich nicht sein, weil das aus Katon und Doton besteht, und Katon hat sie nicht. Natürlich könnte sie Mokuton = Doton + Suiton noch besitzen........ *g* ..::Aeris::.. 09:36, 2. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Sie kann wasser und erde kombinieren=Yoton nicht Youton! deswegen auch die andere kanji schreibweise. :und wasser und wind=Futton dieser gift nebel halt Gruß -= trunX=- 09:52, 2. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :edit sorry ich irre mich immer mit elemente Muss dich mal kurz korrigieren Aeris. Es stimmt soweit, dass sie 2 Kekkai Genkais besitzt, aber zu ihren normalen Elementen gehört Doton, Suiton und Katon (siehe 466 S.6). Fuuton gehört nicht dazu. Sasuke16 10:20, 2. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Mann alter, klassischer Fall von "voll verlesen". Irgendwie hab ich gar nicht richtig hingeguckt, *lol*, "Fire" steht ja dabei. Voll peinlich. Also ist Youton und Yoton jetzt wirklich was anderes, ja? Dann sollten wir das aber mal ganz schnell auf der Youton-Seite ändern... ..::Aeris::.. 10:30, 2. Okt. 2009 (UTC) NOCHMAL! eine anmerkung bei mizukages techniken: Elemente kann man nicht ERLERNEN! das wurde mal im anime falsch übersetzt, es sollte heißen eher wie trainiert. die elemente sind einem sozusagen angeboren und jeder hat vllt soviele und soviele und der andere mehr oder weniger, wie auch immer, es hängt davon ab wie viele einer hat UND ob er sie noch ausbaut/trainiert! deshalb ist die aussage bei mizukage schonmal FALSCH, dass sie der einzige chara ist, der 3 HAUPT-elemente besitzt, Kakashi hat 4 haupt-elemente - und die hat er nicht mit dem scharingan kopiert, die kann man nicht kopieren! Man kann mit sharingan jutsus kopieren nicht aber die elemente! vondaher muss diese aussage bei mizukage entfernt werden! Dass Mizukage-sama ein Genie der Elementbeherrschung ist, das bezweifle ich nicht =) Johnny182 11:41, 2. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Wegen Kakashi: Er hat nicht wirklich 4 Elemente. Katon benutzt er nämlich (Behauptung) nur im Anime! Ninjason und ich haben uns mal die Finger wund gesucht in den Mangas, wo er mal Katon benutzt, aber wir haben NIX gefunden. Im Anime benutzt er es z.B. bei der 2. Glöckchen-Prüfung gegen Naruto und Sakura. Ich entfern die Aussage bei der Mizukage dann mal bzw. formulier es um... ..::Aeris::.. 12:04, 2. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ihr macht zuviele unterschiede zwischen manga und anime, denn letztendlich ist es doch so das kishimoto seine finger mit im spiel hat, sogar in den fillern, ausserdem muss man die serie fernsehtauglich machen, deshalb kommen nunmal mehr jutsus dazu.1000words :Ja das stimmt schon, aber du weißt doch auch selber, dass bei dem 1. Film z.B. der gravierendste Fehler gemacht wurde: Kakashi hat das Hyouton kopiert. Und den Film hat Kishimoto bestimmt auch abgesegnet... ..::Aeris::.. 12:11, 2. Okt. 2009 (UTC) kein mensch hat was von den filmen gesagt, filler. 1000words außerdem fügen sich die filler folgen in die geschichte ein und die filme wie schon bei dragon ball fügen sich eben nicht so gut ein und natürlich sind auch einige fehler auch in den schriften zu finden, seht euch mal juugo an der über 200cm groß ist wenn man sein gewicht sieht also ca 76kg weiß man doch auch das das nicht hinhauen kann, der müsste halt mind nach dem aussehen um die 85, wenn nicht sogar 95 kg wiegen, also letztendlich kommen immer fehler drin vor. 1000words mizukage zu sasuke ich kann 3 elemente wasser erde und feuer also hab ich 2 kekkei genkeis zitat ende un auf dem nächsten bild setzt sie fuuton ein also wind also keins der erwähnten 92.229.250.147 12:58, 2. Okt. 2009 (UTC) du musst mal genau lesen, sie setzt kein wind ein sondern futton das windelement wird so geschrieben fuuton, meiner meinung nach ist futton eine verbindung zwischen wasser und feuerScreamo-fan 13:01, 2. Okt. 2009 (UTC) @trunx ich würd nicht sagen dass es ein giftnebel ist, sondern eher dampf oder sowas, aber bei wasser und erde gleich yoton stimmt ich zu ich würd sagen das das schlamm istScreamo-fan 13:05, 2. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ihr müsst bloß mit bedenken das es Schlamm schon gibt Doton: Doryuu Taiga, ist ein jutsu davon, ich sage nicht das es das nicht sein kann, doch würde ich einfach abwarten bis wir genaueres wissen, ausserdem würde ich es echt mist finden wenn nun schon wieder ein Kekkei Genkai aus Wasser und Erde besteht, schließlich gibt es schon eins, nämlich mokuton, ich tendiere eigentlich immer noch zu Youton, ist wohl meiner seits auch nen wunsch gedanke, da es von dieser elementverbindung noch keine jutsus gibt und es einfach mal angebracht wäre welche zusehen. 1000words is scho richtig, hab mir aber den manga nochmal genauer angeschaut, so wie sich das youton da an der wand befestigt kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass es lava ist, mittlerweile aber auch nicht mehr schlamm, weil als das zeug auf den boden kommt, sieht das aus, als ob die substanz den boden wegätzt, aber da wüsst ich nicht, welche elementverbindung ätzt, beim zweiten hab ich ma die kanjis im inet eingegeben und bin auf kochen, sieden gekommen, kann aber iwe auch säure dampf sein, da sasuke gesagt das es diesesmal säure ist, verwirrendScreamo-fan 13:53, 2. Okt. 2009 (UTC) schätze wir müssen uns da noch ein wenig gedulden, aber gerade das macht es ja so spannend, naja wie auch immer, wenn es auch diesesmal nicht Youton sein sollte, hoffe ich dennoch das man irgendwann auch nochmal darauf eingeht, weil wenn nicht wäre das echt schade, schmackhaft machen und dann doch nicht zeigen, das ist ein bißchen fies finde ich, aber abwarten. 1000words :Ja, uns bleibt nur abzuwarten bis neue infos kommen und alles geklärt wird. Eines ist sicher: Mizukage hat 2 kekkei genkais! - das sagt sie selbst und ich habs in den japanischen RAW's nachgeschaut... alles richtig, sie sagt sie hat zwei. Johnny182 15:27, 2. Okt. 2009 (UTC) so, jez will ich auch mal meinen senf dazugeben^^ ich habe bemerkt im manga... diese "lava" (naja eig weiß ja keiner so richtig was es is...) kann eig keine sein und ich denke auch, dass es kein schlamm ist... denn sasuke sagt "es schmilzt..." meiner meinung ist das vllt sowas ähnliches wie säure oder irgendetwas ätzendes/gifitges, weil sie ja auch giftnebel (bei einer anderen übersetzung steht auch "säuriger nebel" einsetzt *Sheena* 15:40, 2. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :das was aus ihrem mund kommt ist schon ihr zweites kekkei genkai - futton! es ist nicht youton. sie sagt auch selbst, dass sie 2 kekkei genkais hat und diese wolke, die aus ihrem mund kommt ist auch etwas giftiges/ätzendes. Johnny182 15:45, 2. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ---- In einem Fan Book wurde jetzt der Name von ihr genannt, zwar auf japanisch jedoch schon von einigen Amis übersetzt der Name lautet: Mei Terumī.--Icis Leibgarde 09:06, 9. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Hat Sasuke nicht auch zwei Kekkei Genkais? Sharingan und Enton? MegaPimpf1 19:21, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) nein, sein einziges kekkei genkai ist sharingan, enton ist nur ein jutsu, welches er durch dieses kekkei genkai einsetzen kann, genau wie amaterasu, tsukuyumi und susannoErnie1992 19:23, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Wieso steht es dann auf der seite Kekkei Genkai bei Auf Elementverbindungen basierende Kekkei Genkais? MegaPimpf1 19:44, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) weiß ich auch, weil meiner meinung nach ist es für mcih ein jutsu das durch das mangekyou sharingan anwendbar ist, ohne das geht es nicht, aber da sind viele der meinung das nich so, man weiß aber auch nciht hundertprozentig was stimmtErnie1992 20:07, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ernie ich stimm dir zu für mich scheint es keine elementverbindung, oder geschweige denn ein eigenständiges element zusein, es basiert einfach denke auf der kunst des mangekyou sharingans und des katon elements, denn das denke ich ist auch eine vorraussetzung, die der anwender mitbringen muss. aber es bei kekkei genkai einzuordnen ok, naja, jedenfalls nicht bei elementen das ist einfach zu früh, aber sowas sagte ich voreiniger zeit ja schonmal1000words Warum werden auf der Seite vom Mizukage die möglichen Kekkei Genkais von Sasuke diskutiert? ..^^ Aber abgesehen von der Fehlplatzierung der Diskussion, wäre ich auch dafür das es sich um keine direkte Elementverbindung handelt wie wir es von den anderen Elementverbindungen kennen. @1000words: Soweit ich mich erinnere, sind alle Uchihas Katon-Benutzer, womit für jeden Uchiha automatisch, sofern MS verfügbar, Enton auch verfügbar wäre. Sum2k3 20:23, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) genau das ist meine theorie 1000words Mei Abneigung Sie scheint eine Ablehnung gegen Männer oder die Abhängigkeit der Frauen von Männern zu hegen, da sie Ao mehrmals missversteht, dass sie von Männern abhängig wäre und ihm daraufhin den Tod androht. Also so wie ich dass jetzt verstehe (nach der Übersetzung des Animes) scheint Mei wohl mal verlobt oder ähnliches gewesen jetzt jedoch versetzt worden zu sein weshalb sie empfindlich auf so etwas wie z.B. "Immer noch nicht verheitratet" "Verlobung unglütig" reagiert und sich dies bezüglich manchmal verhört. --Icis Leibgarde 12:45, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Ich hab das auf dem Manga aufgebaut und da heißt es zuerst "A man?" und dannn glaube ich Verlobung, also was du sagst könnte auch stimmen, vllt ist es aber auch beides, wir können ja beides hinschreiben...--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 18:35, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Fähigkeiten Mal ne Frage ich habe gelsen das der Mizukage der einzige charakter ist der 2 Kekkei Genkai ist. Aber was ist mit Itachi und Madara die haben Sharingan und das Mangekyou Sharingan. Und Sasuke hat sogar Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan und Enton. Also ist sie doch nicht der einzige Charaker mit 2 Kekkei Genkai94.222.249.55 17:51, 31. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :sharingan und MS gehören dennoch zu einem kekkei genkai. aber ansonsten hast du recht, mittlerweile gibts madara sogar mit drei kekkei genkais - 1. sharingan/MS 2. rinnegan und 3. mokuton. bei sasuke trifft es wohl auch zu, dass er zwei hat. nur war es bei mei eher so gemeint, dass sie zwei elementare kekkei gnkais besitzt. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:06, 31. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ---- Da ich gerade nicht alle ihre Auftritte im Kopf habe^^ - hat man eigentlich schon mal ihr rechtes Auge gesehen...?! Häufig liegt die Haarsträhne davor! Sin007(Kontakt) 18:22, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, hat man ihr rechtes Auge im Manga/Anime noch nie gesehen [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003'☆]](Talk2Me) 09:59, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Der Gedankengang ist zwar von der Dramaturgie her blödsinnig, aber man weiß ja nie^^ Sin007(Kontakt) 10:37, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC)